


Two of a kind II

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Banter, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Caring, Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nick Whump, Omega Nick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Part 2 of Two of a kind.After Nick recovered fully, he faces his next problem, namely his growing feelings for Sean. Nick wouldn't be Nick though if he tried to avoid his conflicting thoughts.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt & Sean Renard, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Two of a kind II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



> Well, here is part 2 of Two of a kind. I didn't originally plan to write a continuation, but somehow... it felt like there was more to tell. :D
> 
> Slight warning for Nick being very dramatic *lol*

Nick thinks he does a fairly good job at not thinking about Sean. Seriously, by now _not_ looking at Sean became his second nature. He tries not to look at his beautiful hands, long delicate fingers skimming through his reports, the intense way his green eyes look at him when he asks him something, tries not to listen to the velvety sound of his voice.

He tries to tell himself that it will hurt less with time, but actually it hurts more the more often he sees Sean.

It’s not always been like that. When he lived with Sean for his recovery it was different. Sean was a friend then, a mentor. Yes, to Nick’s omega he might have always been attractive, but not… not like that, not like now. It happened over time, Nick figures. And suddenly Sean isn’t just Sean anymore, he is not just his friend and Captain anymore, and Nick just can’t freaking help it.

When he talks about him to his therapist, he can’t help but blush. His therapist notices, but doesn’t mention it. It doesn’t help. Nick’s not good at dealing with his own feelings. Never has been. His last relationship was a fiasco, which doesn’t make things easier.

Sean’s behavior doesn’t help him either, because now that he warmed up towards Nick he is a lot friendlier and warmer than one would imagine. Nick sometimes even sees him smile. It’s beautiful, warms Nick’s heart to an extent it’s about to burst.

Shit, he has it bad.

~~~

“Are you alright, Nick?” Hank asks, eyeing him in slight worry. “You haven’t answered even one question.”

Nick blinks, rubbing over his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, been lost in my thoughts.” He and Hank are on patrol, checking on their latest suspect. They don’t know yet if he has friends or allies, how strong he is. “I am going to take the route around the house,” Nick whispers.

Hank nods. “I will check the area around the garage and cottage. Be careful.”

“You too.”

Doing regular surveillance is quite boring in Nick’s opinion. It’s never been his favorite. He is more the right-into-the-action type of guy. He likes to do something, to act or react, but not to wait and watch. Today though his patience is even more limited than it normally is. His thoughts keep drifting towards the precinct again and how Sean sent them off. _Be careful,_ he said towards Nick with a slight wink in his eyes. It was barely there, but Nick noticed it. _I don’t want a certain stubborn detective to get hurt._

He has beautiful eyes. Most people notice his height first, his broad shoulders. But to Nick it’s the eyes. Then the long fingers.

_I don’t want you to get hurt._

Shit, Sean sees him as his friend, nothing more. They worked so hard on building this friendship, so hard, and now Nick is so close to ripping everything down again because of his fucking stupid messed up shit feelings.

Damn.

...Sean didn’t say anything alike towards Hank.

Just to Nick.

_I don’t want you to-_

Okay, that’s it. He is going in there, fuck everything else! Fuck Sean, and this sweet crooked smile he showed him. Fuck his therapist with his knowing gaze. Fuck Hank with his thoughtful questions like he is slowly catching on. Fuck those culprits who robbed these shops around the corner of Rosalee’s spice shop.

He is going in there!

Nick kicks the door open, his feelings so intense his ears almost ring. He sees the first guy attacking, easy, kicks him aside immediately. Sees the second guy. Too easy. There is noise outside. Seems like more guys are coming. From the direction of the garage, where Hank is supposed to…

Shit, Hank!

He needs to go and help Hank! His attack attracted the whole bunch, it seems. Hopefully Hank is alright!

“Nick!?” To his relief Hank is busting through the backdoor, kicking one of the guys off him. “Nick! You alright?”

“Yes!” Nick pants, clutching his left shoulder in pain. Hit it during the fight, it seems. “Thank you, saved my ass.”

“Wu is coming in a few minutes. We just need to keep them in check, you ready?”

Nick nods firmly.

~~~

“Wow,” Hank sighs when they return to the precinct. He rubs over his head. “This was the worst day on patrol this month.”

“Make it the worst day of the year,” Nick mutters, feeling both guilty and bone tired.

He and Hank barely managed to get the whole bunch under control. Was a close call. Good thing Hank was able to react fast and call for reinforcement. They both sit down for a moment, silence engulfing them. “Say...” Hank began after a while. “What happened in there?”

“God,” Nick buries his head between his hands. “I am sorry. I don’t know.” He looks up, but to his horror Hank doesn’t look angry or disappointed, just worried. What is he going to tell him? Sorry Hank, was thinking about the Captain and had to get beaten up to forget about my messed up feelings. No way! “I miscalculated the situation,” he finally says, which is at least half the truth.

Hank pats his arm, smiling encouragingly. “Can happen to the best of us,” he says warmly. “We got the guys, so at least that’s something, huh?”

“Wonder if the Captain thinks the same.” Nick sighs. “I rather think he will wipe the floor with me.”

“Eh, well...” Hank obviously tries to say something encouraging, but just ends up sighing in sympathy. “I will grab us something from the cafeteria for… afterwards. You know,” he pauses. “You don’t need to face Renard alone. I am your partner, I am just as responsible as you are.”

No, he is not. Nick knows what he is offering: let’s take the shared blame. But it wouldn’t be fair. Hank did everything perfectly well, no mistakes. It’s only on Nick this time.

He shakes his head. “Thanks, but… since I almost got my partner killed today, it’s rather on me than on said partner.”

Hank sighs. “You are being too dramatic. I didn’t get killed, not even almost.”

“Still...” Nick pauses.

“Yeah,” Hank lets out another sigh. “That’s so like you. Should I get us some donuts?”

Nick nods in relief. He tries to look more upbeat, not to make his friend worry even more. Hank indeed seems to feel slightly relieved. He returns his smile before hurrying towards the cafeteria. Nick’s short moment of optimism doesn’t last long though because soon enough he sees Sean.

Well, here it comes.

Sean approaches him swiftly. It’s obvious he is pissed. Nick hasn’t seen him that way in a long time, Sean’s not someone to show his emotions so blatantly. Something in his stomach tugs nervously. He is not sure if it’s because Sean is angry or because it’s...Sean.

“In my office,” Sean hisses under his breath. “Now!”

“Yes, Sir,” Nick sighs slightly, gathering all his courage and following Sean to his office. He is just lucky that everyone else already left and went home. He closes the door, leaning against it and eyeing his friend slash superior. He is more of a superior right now than anything else though, Nick thinks.

“Did you lose your mind!?” Sean yells. “How could you be so reckless? You could have been killed! What happened!? Explain yourself!”

Nick shrugs, for one because he has no excuse, really. For another because being in a room with Sean – furious or not – strains his nerves. Going into passive-aggressive defense mode is all he can do.

This time though Sean doesn’t let him off the hook so easily. “Really, Nick? Nothing?” Sean furrows his eyebrows. “You are part of the force long enough to know we can’t work like this! You have a partner for a reason!”

“Everything worked out well in the end,” Nick defends himself. He doesn’t know what it is, but Sean’s presences just riles him up so much.

“It worked out well?” Sean furrows his eyebrows. “Nothing worked out well. You were just lucky, nothing else! We don’t work that way, we don’t put our investigation at risk, we don’t endanger our lives recklessly! Anyone else I would have suspended for it!”

“Then do it, I don’t give a shit,” Nick mutters before he can stop himself. He has no control of his reactions anymore, it seems. The omega inside him almost curls together in guilt for having upset an alpha like that. For not being able to act like he should.

Sean stares at him for a while. He is all calm again all of a sudden. “I will have you on desk duty for a month,” he says with finality in his voice. “And that’s you being lucky.”

Nick has his fingers clenched around the doorknob, relieved he can finally get out of the room, and at the same time feeling weirdly resigned. “Whatever,” he says. “You are the boss anyways. It’s not like my opinion matters.”

He doesn’t even know why he said it. It’s not even true. And Sean’s right to be angry, he messed up and as Sean said, he just was lucky that he didn’t get hurt for real. Or that Hank didn’t get hurt. Besides he is pretty sure Sean didn’t punish him further because they are friends. So, he got lucky twice today. Doesn’t make him feel better one bit.

Hey buddy” Hank approaches him with a donut. “Here, you look like you need it.” He sits down. “How bad was it? Could have sworn I heard the captain yell even from two floors above.”

Nick sighs, he feels tired and his head hurts. Now that he thinks about it his shoulder hurts too.

“That bad?” Hank asks sympathetically.

Nick shrugs. “It’s going to be okay,” he states without much conviction. How is it supposed to get better? Obviously he can’t just switch his feelings for Sean off. And apparently he is not able to react like a sane person when he feels that way. He should probably leave the country, the continent. Or better… the planet.

He knows he is just being dramatic. The more rational part of him knows. But he just can’t help it, he is that close to bursting into tears.

“Griffin?” He hears Sean’s voice from his office. “You have a moment?”

“Of course, Sir.” Hank pats Nick’s shoulder before he gets up. “I will be back in a minute.”

It’s quiet when Hank is away, but now Nick’s thoughts are even louder. Nick grabs a pen, like he is on autopilot. Should probably write his report. That’s the least he can do after that whole fiasco from today. His head hurts a bit. Dizzy. It’s so… it’s hard to concentrate on writing his report. Head hurts. Arm too. Shit, he is tired.-

“Nick.”

He winces when he hears Hank’s voice close to him again. When did he return?

“Buddy, are you alright? Did you get hurt? You don’t look alright.”

“I am fine,” Nick mutters.

“The Captain said you should go home and take a rest. You can finish your report tomorrow.”

Nick stares at his paper in confusion. He isn’t quite able to process Hank’s words.

“Nick,” Hank grasps his shoulder. “I can take you-”

“Don’t!” In a sudden burst of panic Nick pushes Hank’s hand away.

“I am sorry,” Hank blurts out while he takes a careful step back to give Nick more space. Nick is sure he radiates it all… all kinds of distress and hurt. He reeks of all these awful feelings. Hank’s an alpha, he probably noticed instantly. “Sorry Nick. Nick. Nick?”

Nick grabs his jacket. “Just leave me alone.”

“But-”

“I said leave me alone!” he hisses.

Hank doesn’t say anything else when Nick staggers past him. He looks worried though and Nick can see how he throws a glance towards Sean’s office. Probably has been watching. Just great.

Nick doesn’t know how he manages to get home. He knows he probably shouldn’t be driving anymore, Sean would be upset if he knew. Second time today he upset his superior. Upset an alpha. He is so freaking tired, can only stumble into his house and right on his sofa. He curls up there.

He yelled at Hank. Poor Hank. Didn’t deserve this. He was just being nice and understanding. The mess is Nick’s fault anyways, not Hank’s. Hank got hurt, almost, because of him. Shit, he feels like shit. Shouldn’t have yelled at Hank.

~~~

Sean sighs when he leaves his office. Something is off, awfully so. He has noticed since a while already, but thought it’s just a phase. Nick’s been closed off and is lacking concentration sometimes, unusually reckless… angry… sad. He thought it would pass. But it doesn’t. Nick doesn’t seem to be getting better, he is rather getting worse. And Sean hates that he can’t seem to help him.

When he takes the elevator down to the garage, he notes that Nick’s car is missing too. He drove back home, it seems. Sean scrunches his nose. Nick should know better, but he feels like the head washing he gave him today is enough for one day. He feels a twinge of guilt for having yelled at him like that. It’s rare for him to feel that angry, but Nick really pulled his wrong strings tonight. He could have gotten killed, being a Grimm doesn’t make him invincibly. Sean pinches the bridge of his nose. He can’t lose him. The thought of losing Nick in such an unnecessary, easily avoidable situation on top of that…

Hank was worried too, very clearly so. He only talked to him briefly, mainly not to give Nick the feeling that they were talking behind his back. But the few minutes were enough for Hank to confirm his suspicion. Nick is obviously not feeling well. Sean just wonders what kind of demons he is battling.

Facing Sean’s anger today probably didn’t help him much further.

For a moment Sean considers his options, then he nods to himself. There is a Chinese restaurant on the way to Nick, he knows he loves their food. Let’s see if he can make Nick open up a bit. Or at least make him feel better.

Sean rings the bell a few times, for a moment even getting worried that Nick might not be home… which would be a disaster in its own, considering how confused he was when he left. But to his relief he suddenly hears some rustling behind the door, keys are being turned and then Nick is standing there, looking at him. He looks surprised to see him, but to Sean’s relief not upset or angry that he is here. He is disheveled though, and looks like he might drop unconscious any minute.

“Sean?” Nick mutters tiredly.

“I am sorry for dropping by unannounced,” Sean looks at Nick carefully, with a slight frown. He really looks tired. “I thought,” he continues, trying to keep his voice low and soft. He doesn’t want to appear too… alpha, too dominant. “We should maybe have a talk,” he pauses. “Without yelling at each other.”

“You yelled,” Nick mutters tiredly. “I didn’t.”

“That’s true.” Sean keeps watching him, noting how he avoids his gaze.

“Is that food?” Nick asks after a while.

Sean nods.

“You are not,” Nick swallows, he looks smaller than usually, more… shy. “Not mad anymore?”

Sean shakes his head, slightly worried by the rather submissive image Nick shows him. When Nick doesn’t seem to react, Sean decides he needs to be more vocal. “I am not mad,” he finally says.

Nick seems to be relieved, stepping aside and allowing Sean to enter. “I am sorry,” he stutters while he swiftly tries to clean up the little table next to the sofa. “I didn’t expect any guest tonight. I...”

“Nick,” Sean interrupts him, not wanting his friend to slip even further into a drop. “I came by unannounced. Didn’t I?”

“Well… yes…”

Sean nods curtly. “See, it’s my fault. Now go back to your sofa. I will fetch us some plates.” He sounds calm, aloof even, but they both know it’s more of an order than anything else. The more distanced he sounds in such a moment, the easier it is for Nick to calm down. Also he just gives Nick the chance to follow it with his dignity still in place.

Nick sighs and indeed retreats to the living room.

Sean follows him, making sure he sits down again before he shows him one of his plastic bags. “I got us some salad too. I know otherwise you will live off pizza the whole week.”

“I, I do eat salad… occasionally.” Nick argues.

Sean tries not to show how relieved he is Nick got some of his attitude back. “Is that so? Define occasionally.”

“Well...” Nick flushes. “Here and there…”

“Within the last two weeks?” Sean asks mercilessly. When Nick stays quiet, frowning and pouting slightly, he smirks. “So, can I use your kitchen?”

Nick nods. “You know your way around.”

Sean finds himself nodding at Nick’s words and roaming through his kitchen a few minutes later. The intimacy of the whole situation only strikes him later when he is preparing their salad. He is making dinner in Nick’s kitchen, he knows his way around this place. Nick even expects him to. He pauses for a moment. It feels weird, not uncomfortably so… but...

He is still lost in his thoughts when he roams through Nick’s drawers. He pauses for a moment, rolling his eyes when he finds an old wooden spatula. “Didn’t we talk about this?” Sean approaches Nick and shows him the old wooden thing. He raises his eyebrows. “I am not going to use that next time. Get a few new ones!”

“I have fond memories of this,” Nick argues.

Sean blinks in slight confusion, eyeing the spatula first then Nick. He turns it around to check on it, then swings it slightly. He raises his eyebrows. “Fond memories?”

Nick flushes. “Not like that,” he exclaims with a chuckle. The first laugh Sean heard in a while. It was definitely worth playing the dork for a moment.

They have Nick’s favorite fried noodles together and some tomato salad, and it almost feels normal again. Almost… because occasionally Nick seems to doze off. He looks sad sometimes, and tired. When he tilts his head to the side a bit, Sean instantly notes a bruise forming around his lower neck, and...

“Nick,” he puts his fork aside for a moment, pointing at the bruise he just spotted. “Didn’t you get a check-up at the hospital? Please tell me you did.”

Nick ducks his head, and while Sean doesn’t approve of not doing the bare minimum to assure his detective is healthy, he finds Nick’s submissive and meek omega attitude even more worrying. It’s the reason he bites down on his tongue to stop himself from reprimanding Nick again. He wants to, because Nick being so negligent of his health it's painful for Sean to watch. But he figures it’s been enough for today. And he is scared Nick will slip further into this depressed mind space. “May I take a look at it?” Sean offers instead.

Nick looks slightly confused. “You are not mad?”

“No.” Sean’s lips twitch. “I am used to your recklessness by now,” he teases. “After all we were roommates for months. I certainly didn’t forget. Neither your stubbornness nor your perfect chicken curry.”

“I can make you some next time,” Nick offers with a smile.

“Sounds like a good promise,” Sean nods his approval.

“Thank you,” Nick mutters tiredly, his head dropping forward a bit and resting against Sean’s shoulder.

Sean reaches out his arm, halting midway… confused about what he was about to do. Did he plan on wrapping it around Nick and pulling him into a hug? Softly touch his hair? Is he nuts!? He shoves his confusing thoughts aside and settles for gently patting Nick’s shoulder instead, still worried about Nick’s distressed behavior.

His touch seems to wake Nick up from whatever haze he was in though. “Shit, sorry,” Nick blurts out. Much to Sean’s surprise he sounds shocked, panicked almost. He pulls away from Sean, eyes wide, pupils dilated. “I didn’t mean to…. Sorry! I took advantage of you!”

“Nick,” Sean mutters quietly. He is not used to being that confused, but he just can’t grasp the problem. Nick took advantage of him? How? “What’s wrong?” His alpha senses are awakened instantly by the air of distress surrounding his omega friend. “Everything’s okay.”

“Please leave,” Nick begs. “Just leave. I am sorry, it’s my fault.”

Sean wonders if he should try to reason with Nick, try to ask him why he suddenly panicked, but everything about Nick reeks of distress and sadness. So Sean does what any decent alpha would do: not force himself into Nick’s mind against his will. “Call me when you need something, alright?” he tries once more.

Nick nods frantically, although Sean isn’t sure if he really heard him.

Once outside though Sean takes his phone out of the pocket of his jacket. He can’t leave Nick, knowing in how much distress he is at the moment. Someone needs to be there for him and make sure he is alright. If it can’t be him, he will need to call someone else.

Monroe answers swiftly, obviously surprised by Sean’s call. Sean doesn’t waste any time with exchanging formalities, instead swiftly explains Nick’s current situation.

“Oh shit,” Monroe mutters, worried. “Thanks for calling. I will come instantly,” he promises.

Sean considers his suggestion for a moment, then he sighs. “Better send Rosalee,” he mutters, recalling how Nick reacted towards him and Hank today. “I think it would be less stressful for him to have another omega around. He didn’t react well to us alphas the whole day.”

“Did something happen?” Monroe sounds appalled.

“Yes,” Sean says simply.

“Too much for one phone call?”

“Definitely.”

There is a pause, and then: “Why don’t you drop by for a cup of tea?” Monroe offers.

Sean blinks at that rare offer. He does see Monroe and Rosalee somewhat regularly thanks to Nick, but this is the first time one of them actually invited him… just him. For a moment he considers declining, just because… But the whole situation with Nick has been eating at his peace of mind for a while now, and he is just glad to be able to share it with a fellow friend. “Alright, thank you. I will wait for Rosalee to arrive and then drop by.”

“You are going to wait in front of Nick’s house?” Monroe sounds… curious, only mildly surprised, and Sean wonders if he should worry that he didn’t question Sean’s decision further.

“Just to be sure nothing happens meanwhile,” Sean rubs the bridge of his nose. He knows he sounds ridiculous. It’s his annoying alpha instincts, he can’t just leave a hurt omega, not knowing if he was alright. At least he knows that Monroe out of all will understand. “Also, he got hurt. So maybe Rosalee could come prepared.”

Monroe sighs. “Why am I not surprised...”

~~~

When they see each other again it’s Tuesday, a normal weekday at work. And Nick is proud to say he pulled it together pretty well. He doesn’t appear like a lunatic for once. He appears all confident and relaxed and sane… at least he hopes he does.

Since he can’t go on a field mission at the moment, he decides to be useful by doing proper research on their current cases. When he has gathered enough information he gathers all his courage and approaches Sean’s office. He knocks, waiting for Sean to ask him to come in. The situation is awkward, Nick figures, obviously it is, but Sean wouldn’t be Sean if he didn’t manage to get control over his emotions.

“Did you find something interesting?” Sean asks. He leans back a bit, his expression doesn’t give away anything at all.

It gives Nick the chance to focus on what he came here for. “Yes, I did.” He hands the folder he prepared to Sean. “Remember a few weeks ago when the FBI sent some of their guys of the white collar department to us? They were researching in a case concerning receiving, and needed some help. Our newest victim has quite a big collection of art too. It’s why I thought I should look into that other case too. Talked to our colleagues from the FBI, and this is what I found out.”

Sean leans forward, pulling his eyebrows up in anticipation. “You got me interested,” he admits, nodding in approval. “Good work, detective. Show me what you got.”

Nick nods eagerly, providing Sean with the information he gathered. Sean is a great conversation partner, Nick figures, because he knows a lot. In fact Nick has never met someone with such a broad knowledge like Sean. He is able to give more insight to the pieces their victim collected and as to why they would sell a lot. It’s only when they finished their talk that Nick realizes it took them almost an hour. An hour of Nick talking normally to Sean, not freaking out or acting like a crazy nutcase. Before he leaves Sean’s office again he decides to take use of that moment and man it up for once. “I...” he rubs over his neck in embarrassment. “I wanted to apologize,” he says with a sigh. “It really wasn’t okay how I acted last week… I should have been more responsible, especially with Hank being around too.” He pauses, not sure how to continue.

To his relief Sean nods. “And I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” For a moment they look at each other, then Sean chuckles slightly and hands him the folder. “Let’s move on from it, shall we?”

When he shows him a small smile Nick could swear his heart skips a beat. Before things can turn awkward again he grabs the folder and hurries back to his desk. Shit, stupid feelings, really. He almost forgot them, but of course Sean just had to look at him with his deep green eyes all of a sudden. His eyes… Nick just loves that light green color, the depth in them. It’s easy to get lost of them. He sighs dreamily when he recalls the way Sean looked at him, his imagination is vivid, the picture in front of him almost too realistic to be-

“Nick?”

Nick flinches in horror when he looks right into Sean’s very concerned eyes. Too realistic to be just an imagination. “Sorry, Sir,” he stutters. “I was thinking about the case. Contemplating a… a few details.”

Sean nods, but his gaze is thoughtful now, a bit worried.

“How can I help you?” Nick hurries to ask to distract Sean of any uncomfortable questions.

“Right, what I came here for,” Sean nods. “I am going to that after work outing to our bar today too. What about you?”

“After work outing?” Nick blinks.

Sean sighs slightly. “Didn’t you check your messages? Monroe wrote in that atrocious WhatsApp group you forced me to join. Remember?”

Nick blinks a few times, putting together the pieces of information. Monroe invited them out for a drink after work? Sean is coming too? Which means he can finally meet Sean outside of work again… in a bar. The atmosphere will be more loose then… and… He almost blushes at his own thoughts.

“Nick?” Sean asks, looking worried again. “Are you still with me?”

“Absolutely, yes!” Nick blurts out. He clears his throat, realizing his strong reaction will just worry Sean further. “I mean, yes, I am coming too tonight.”

~~~

“Here.” A glass with whiskey is suddenly placed right in front of him.

Nick looks up from his place at the bar, surprised to see Monroe in front of him. He didn’t even notice he already joined them. Nick himself came together with Sean and Hank. He held it together quite well, but seeing Sean loosen up and replacing his stoic expression with a warmer one was a little too much for him to bear, so he left them alone after a while. “Sorry, Monroe,” Nick rubs over his head. “Didn’t notice that… well…” He pauses, feeling embarrassed for not being able to hold it together more than five minutes. “Hello, I guess.”

“Okay,” Monroe sits down next to him, pushing the glass towards Nick and grabbing a second one for himself. He eyes Nick through his warm brown eyes, and Nick instantly feels a little better. “Now that I am here tell me why you are sitting here like it’s been raining for two months straight.”

Nick sighs. “Monroe-”

“No, really, did something happen? Maybe last week, when Rosalee patched you up?” Monroe wants to know. He looks worried, honestly so. “I heard a few details about how you got yourself almost killed. I, I… could help next time, okay? Just ask me. Won’t let you go into any danger on your own. You know you can talk to me right? I will never judge you or leave your side. I… are you having flashbacks from your, your abduction… or… did something happen to you? Did-”

“I like Sean,” Nick interrupts him, before Monroe can continue talking himself into a panic attack. He flushes furiously when he realized what he just said. He… just said it out loud.

“Oh,” Monroe makes, realization obviously dawning on him. “Oh.” He sighs. “Yeah, I thought as much.”

Nick blinks. “What!?”

“Oh Nick,” Monroe sighs again. “I am your best friend, remember.”

“Does anyone else know?” Nick asks in horror.

Monroe shakes his head. “I don’t think so. People are normally way less perceptive than you think they are. But they do know that something is off with you, that much I know for sure.”

“I don’t know what to do about this,” Nick admits honestly. “I… Sean out of all people. It’s the most difficult person to fall in love with.”

“Why’s that?” Monroe wants to know.

Nick glares at him. “Are you really asking?”

“Yes, because as I see things it’s like this: Sean is an alpha, he is single, he is available, he likes you. Sounds far less complicated than if you would have fallen for me.”

“Yeah, just that if I had fallen for you, you would have been there for me despite that, you wouldn’t close off or shut me out,” Nick mutters. “But Sean is not one to open up easily. And he just did. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“He opened up to you,” Monroe points out. “Only you. It’s true that with you he also got us around him too, but if it weren’t for you, he would have never approached us in any way. Nick, he does it all for you and because of you. This has to mean something.”

Nick ponders over Monroe’s words for a moment. It is true… Sean opened up to him. Their relationship is special, because Sean hasn’t let anyone else in...aside of Nick. Maybe in a way this makes Nick special as well? He shakes his head furiously. No, he really doesn’t want to go there with his mind. It’s only going to hurt him further if he raises his hopes. “You are worrying too much,” Nick chuckles. “It’s not that bad.”

“I thought you almost got yourself and Hank killed last week?”

Nick raises his eyebrows. “Everyone has bad days here and there, or am I wrong?”

“No, you are right,” Monroe says thoughtfully. He looks at his drink for a while. “It’s because of Juliette, am I right?”

Nick stares at him in sincere surprise, and slight horror. His throat feels dry. “What...”

“With everything she did to you,” Monroe mutters. “It’s only natural that you are doubting your own feelings, and your new love interest. It’s really okay, Nick.”

“It’s not,” Nick huffs.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want yet another thing on the list,” he says quietly.

Monroe blinks. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, not only did I get abducted, which left me with a tons of issues, no, I also got out of a toxic relationship right before that. Seriously Monroe, that’s a lot of baggage. Who the hell would want to deal with that? Which alpha would want an omega with so many issues?”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Monroe explains quietly. “Hank wouldn’t. I am pretty sure Sean wouldn’t either. If it were Rosalee, I would hunt down everyone who hurt her, but I would never think less of her. I mean, why would I? Everyone comes with baggage, Nick. It’s not like Sean is without any.”

Nick frowns slightly. Monroe is not wrong, he has to admit as much. He really needs to think this through properly, he decides, and let his words sink in. Meanwhile Nick’s sharp eyes catches a well-known figure, he inwardly sighs in relief. Perfect timing. “Look, there’s Rosalee?” He waves at her, smiling when she approaches them.

“Sorry, for occupying your man,” he jokes.

Rosalee laughs slightly. “It’s okay. I have him all day, I can borrow him to you once in a while, as long as you return him.”

“Like I wouldn’t return by myself,” Monroe chuckles, while putting his arm around her waist.

Nick is glad to have him distracted for now. He chats a bit longer with them, before leaving them alone after a while. He is about to look for Hank when his gaze falls upon Sean. He is sitting at one of the tables, he is not alone though. There is a young man standing next to him. He shows something to Sean, and laughs. Sean returns his laugh with a polite smile, before saying something. Nick feels like an idiot. He is standing here like a 16-year old, watching their crush and being jealous over something so tiny. Sean doesn’t belong him. He can talk to whoever he wants, he can flirt with whoever he wants.

Maybe Nick should do the same. Just try and get to know someone, maybe it will distract him from Sean.

Good plan.

He turns around a bit, eyes falling directly on a guy leaning against the bar. He seems to be watching him. He is around Nick’s height, a bit too skinny for Nick’s liking, but he has nice features. And he is an alpha. He smiles at Nick. Nick returns it. He nods inwardly – easy, he tells himself, he can meet someone new. Easy.

He did that plenty of times already. There is nothing unusual to it. He tells himself over and over again that this is what he wants to do, while he walks over to the young alpha. It goes smoothly. They talk, they flirt, they have a few drinks. Nick can be charming if he wants to.

He starts feeling dizzy though. Maybe didn’t eat enough the whole day? He isn’t sure. The young alpha – he introduced himself as Jim – seems to catch on. “Are you not feeling well?” he asks in concern.

Nick rubs over his forehead. “I am sorry for not being any fun, but my head...”

“Let’s get you to a more quiet area,” Jim muses. “Come.” He grabs Nick’s wrist and pulls him along. Nick feels unusually wobbly on his feet. Shit, what’s going on. His whole circulation seems to be shutting down.

Jim leads him to a small room. It looks like a storage room. It’s secluded and more quiet, Nick can only remotely hear the music from the bar. Jim touches his neck and shoulders, and Nick has to fight hart not to flinch.

The vision in front of Nick’s eyes gets slightly dimmed. Almost foggy.

He did eat properly today. Had chicken with rice together with Hank. He is not dehydrated either. It’s almost like- “Don’t,” Nick presses out when he feels Jim’s lips against his neck.

Jim continues like he didn’t hear Nick. Maybe if Nick were younger and scared of alphas he would have succumbed and just let Jim have his way with him, but he has enough experience to know that Jim didn’t take him here to make Nick feel better. He also knows Jim definitely heard his first no.

“I said stop,” Nick huffs, collecting his senses and pushing Jim away.

His senses work slower than usual though, so does his reflexes. He doesn’t move away fast enough, feeling the young alpha grab him again and smashing him against the shelves. “You thought you could flirt with me and then just leave?” he spats out.

Nick feels his heart racing, angry at himself for panicking, and at the same time horrified that this is happening to him. Fuck, his head hurts. He is not going down without a fight though. He pushes him away again, biting down on the hand holding him. Jim gasps, letting go for a moment. Nick’s somewhat expected it, but can’t do anything about it. The alpha’s fist punches him against his stomach, before he slaps him with the back of his hand. Nick’s body seems to feel anything before his mind can even grasp what’s going on.

Jim’s fingers are suddenly wrapped around his neck. “No one is even going to believe you, fucking omega,” he hisses.

Nick gasps for air. He already sees the headlines in front of his inner eye. Drugged Omega raped and killed in a storage room. No way, not today. He focuses on Jim’s face first, forcing his senses to come back to him. He is a Grimm after all, and a detective. This alpha definitely messed with the wrong omega. With a swift movement he hits his knee against the dude’s groin, noting in satisfaction how he winces in pain and stumbles backwards. Nick punches him with all he has and gives him one last push, making sure he crashes against the shelves. The supplies start dropping down on Jim, and Nick figures it’s the perfect moment to freaking run. His head hurts, he feels sick. Shit. He can’t pick a fight and win it in his condition. Sometimes retreating is definitely the best option.

He makes it through the bar, hurrying outside as fast as he can. Needs fresh air. Can’t breath. His lungs seem to be screaming.

“Nick?”

That’s Sean. Even with his clouded mind he would recognize his voice. But Nick doesn’t stop, he can’t allow Sean to see him like this.

“Nick!” Sean calls his name again. Seems like he followed him outside. Shit. Nick pants heavily, leaning against the outer wall of the bar. He gasps for air frantically. At least the coldness outside indeed feels good.

“Nick, what happened?” Sean moves in front of his vision. Nick’s not sure, because he still can’t see properly, but he thinks he looks worried. Also he keeps a little distance, probably figured that he is scared as fuck. Poor little stupid omega. “Nick,” Sean’s voice cuts through the fog of his mind. He sounds more insistent now. “Are you hurt? Talk to me, please!”

He could swear Sean’s voice trembles slightly in worry, but unfortunately he can’t trust his mind right now. Sean can probably smell it all. The scent of the other alpha around him, the distress, the fear.

Sean reaches out his arm.

“Don’t!” Nick blurts out in sudden panic, his skin feels hot, it hurts. At the same time he hates himself for pushing Sean away now when he is actually all he wants. But he can’t help it.

Sean doesn’t grab his arm or wrist or anything, instead Nick suddenly feels a jacket being wrapped around him. He didn’t touch him. Probably didn’t plan to to begin with. Suddenly Nick feels stupid, stupid. So stupid. Stupid omega.

Sean’s jacket is bigger than his, and it smells like Sean. Smells like his aftershave, like the scent of his skin. Comforting, so comforting. “You are shaking,” Sean states calmly. His voice is low, a soft velvet drawl. It pulls Nick in instantly. He should probably hate the fact that Sean uses his alpha position on him now, drawing him in like this, but it helps. It helps. “Listen to my voice, Nicolas. It’s just me. You are safe. Everything is alright.” Nick closes his eyes, focusing on the velvety voice of his friend. “That’s right, good, breath.”

For a while Nick does exactly that: simply breath. Nothing else. He just focuses on Sean’s voice and allows him to guide him back to reality. He feels how the panic subsides. “God,” Nick groans. “Why do these things always happen to me!?”

“Tell me what happened,” Sean urges. He looks relieved now and dares to take a step closer to Nick. “Because I know something did happen.”

“It’s okay now, nothing major, really” Nick mutters. He shakes his head, recalling the evening and how it started with him being irrationally jealous of Sean talking to someone. It was probably the waiter. “I… it’s my fault anyways.”

Sean frowns. “I doubt that. But if it helps, let me be the one to decide that.” He pauses. “And just to be clear, I also doubt it’s been nothing major.”

At that moment he is so much like an alpha, radiating security and reassurance that Nick has to fight hard not to seek his embrace. His inner omega just seems to want to feel held. It’s so embarrassing. He also notices though that albeit Sean could have, regarding his alpha status and being his superior at work, he didn’t order Nick to talk. Not with words, not even without any. Sean being an alpha pulls Nick in, but the fact that he respects his boundaries makes Nick trust him enough to spill what happened. “It’s actually a funny story,” he starts. “I was flirting with a dude, an alpha.”

Judging by his expression Sean doesn’t find the start of his story funny at all. “And?” Sean inquires.

Nick shrugs. “I told you it’s my fault. I, I gave the wrong signs. I was getting a headache, and the guy said he would help me get somewhere less noisy. I-” His voice trails off. He can’t possibly say it. It’s too embarrassing. Sean will deem him weak then, helpless stupid omega, to fall for such a cheap trick.

Sean looks at him for a long while. When Nick doesn’t say anything, he reaches out his hand. “Show me your arm, please.”

Nick flushes slightly, but does follow Sean’s request. He wonders what’s going on in Sean’s mind right now, why he wants to see his arms now. Sean takes his wrist, looking up at Nick to get his consent. When Nick nods, he turns his arm slightly and pushing the sleeves of his sweater up. He sucks in his breath sharply when he sees the traces of the guy’s grip around Nick’s arm, slowly turning into dark bruises. Nick blinks at the sight of them. He didn’t notice. Sean furrows his eyebrows to a grim expression, while he carefully reaches out his fingers. “May I?” he asks.

Nick nods dumbfounded, allowing Sean to pull his collar down a bit, revealing his neck. Sean let’s go again. “Alright,” he says with so much venom in his voice that even Nick is surprised. “I am going back in and kill him. I will have his head. Who was it!?”

Nick blinks. “Wait, what!? No, Sean! I am not a damsel in distress.” He grabs his arm before he can turn on his heels and walk back to the bar. “No, you are being over-dramatic.”

“I am?” Sean hisses. “This guy tried to force himself on you! He almost strangled you!”

“I, I flirted with him,” Nick argues weakly, feeling a wave of guilt washing over him. “I, I should have known.”

“Bullshit!” Sean huffs. It’s the first time Nick has heard him curse… ever. And it’s the second time this week Nick saw him angry. Just that this time his anger comes from a different place, and… it makes Nick feel even more attracted to him. “And even if you gave him a lap-dance and attached dollar notes to your nipples, no one is allowed to touch you against your will!”

Nick lets his words sink in, feeling another shiver go down his spine. “Shit,” he mutters, pressing his palm against his left eye. He feels the headache coming back with full force. It’s only dawning on him now what almost happened. Hadn’t he been a Grimm, the dude might have succeeded. And on top of that he almost fell back into his old patterns, blaming himself for being an omega. “Shit.”

Sean looks at him, his gaze softening all of a sudden. “I am sorry Nick,” he mutters quietly. “I should have been more sensitive with the choice of my words.”

Nick shakes his head. He is so freaking thankful that Sean was there to remind him of his rights and of what consent actually means. “Thank you for being here,” he says quietly, fingers clenching around the sleeve of Sean’s jacket.

“May I?” Sean asks carefully.

Nick nods and allows him to pull him in a hug. He rests his head against Sean’s shoulder. It should feel awkward, but it doesn’t. For a moment he listens to Sean’s heartbeat. The steady rhythm of it calms him down further.

“I think he put something in my drink,” Nick admits tiredly. “I can’t even think or move straight.” He pauses. “And I think I might have killed him when I ran from him.” Nick moves away a bit, his eyes widening in horror. “Oh god, what if I did? We need to make sure he is still alive!”

“Wait a moment!” Sean sounds surprised, and more than a little irritated now. “You are worried for him?”

“Not at all,” Nick explains weakly. “But as someone from the police force I do have to follow certain rules. I can’t leave him there dying, can I?” He sighs in frustration. “Shit, Sean, my head.”

“I will get you away form here, immediately,” Sean states with finality in his voice. “We don’t even know what the guy put into your drink. And we don’t know how much you got hurt.”

“It’s okay, I-”

“I want to make sure you are fine,” Sean interrupts him. He is so different to how he normally is. Gone is his stoic exterior or his distant behavior. He just looks upset and worried.

Nick nods, feeling slightly dumbfounded, but it’s not like he can do anything right now. He doesn’t even know the way back to his own place. “My jacket is still in there, and my bag,” he mutters. “I,” he flushes slightly. “I don’t want to...”

“I got it, I will get your stuff,” Sean nods. “You can wait in my car meanwhile. Is that okay? Or should I call Monroe?”

Nick contemplates his offer earnestly. Waiting in Sean’s car… alone… sounds awful. Having all his friends around him now, knowing what happened… sounds embarrassing and so humiliating. “I will wait in your car,” he says after a while.

His face probably gave it all away, judging by the glance Sean throws him, but to his surprise Sean doesn’t push him, instead he just nods. “And that alpha?” Nick asks “Jim? We still don’t know if he got killed or hurt...”

“You want me to go and check on that guy!?” Sean pulls his eyebrows up. He sports an expression of disbelief and slight displeasure first, but slowly Nick can see other feelings bleeding into it. There is a dangerous glint in his eyes all of a sudden. “Actually on a second thought I would love to. Give me a moment!”

~~~

Sean has barely made it back into the bar when Monroe approaches him. He is frowning deeply, clearly on guard. Sean can see him take a careful yet deep breath. It’s not difficult for him to smell it all, Sean knows he will instantly recognize Nick’s scent all over Sean. And on top of that he is fairly certain he reeks of anger. He was able to keep his alpha in check in front of Nick, he didn’t want to scare him further, but now that he is looking for that lowlife who dared to lay a finger on his friend, he is ready to strike. Even for an alpha he has to come off more than a little dominant now.

Monroe’s eyes widen while he takes in all the scents surrounding him. “What are we doing?” he asks quietly.

Not: What happened?

No: Where is Nick?

He doesn’t know any details, but he doesn’t need to know more. Sean understands, that's how the more primal side of their minds work. “Take Nick’s stuff,” he huffs. “And then we will check the storage room.”

Sean has originally planned on doing this alone. But Monroe is here now, and he is ready to follow him and strike, without asking questions. He is normally not one for any kind of pack mentality, but he has to admit that this here feels good. It makes him feel even stronger and more confident.

The storage room is empty, but Sean instantly notes that one of the shelves broke. There is stuff lying around. And he can note traces of blood. It’s not much. Some of it is smeared against he floor, some on the opposite wall. It makes Sean frown deeply. Did Nick get hurt further than first met his eye. Another wave of anger washes over him.

“Fuck,” Monroe curses under his breath.

Sean turns towards him. “Can you catch his scent?”

Monroe nods grimly, before he woges. He takes a deep breath and signals Sean to follow him. He leads him out of the bar from a back door, through a deserted backyard, over a small fence and then towards a dark alley.

Sean can hear voices. A bunch of young alphas. Jim’s probably one of them. He nods towards Monroe. “If you don’t want to get involved, better stay out of it now.”

Monroe woges back, blinking at Sean in confusion. “No way I am backing off now.”

Sean shrugs. He doesn’t care. All he does care for is that ten minutes ago he saw Nick in a state he hasn’t seen him in… in a long while. The last time he looked so horrified was after he got abducted and put under drugs and had to undergo a lengthy rehab. This pathetic excuse of an alpha dared to put that haunted look back into Nick’s eyes. He definitely took it up with the wrong people though.

Sean steps into the alley. They note his presence instantly. “Who is Jim?” he asks without further introduction. He must have looked more than a little intimidating. He knows he is tall, and Nick sometimes jokes about his imposing height, but now that he wants to see blood he is sure he looks scary as hell.

One of the guys looks more disheveled. There is dry blood around his nose, and he looks like someone kicked him pretty hard. “It’s you,” Sean stats grimly. “You dared to lay a finger on my omega friend.”

“That little bitch tricked me,” the dude explains with an ugly grin. “Almost broke my arm.”

“He _tricked_ you,” Sean mimics him, his voice dripping with venom. The uncontrolled fury he felt before turns into something else, something more real, more dangerous. He can feel the cold anger flowing through his veins. He takes control of it easily, allows it to fill his body, his mind.

“Fucking omega should know his place,” Jim spats out.

Sean grabs him by his collar and smashes him against the wall, making sure his right arm gets caught in the crash of the stones. Jim growls and cries in pain. Sean lets go of him again, taking a step back while looking at this lowlife with disgust. Jim curls back, his left hand protecting his right shoulder and arm. “Just so you know,” he bends down a little, furrowing his brows. “The next time you touch an omega against their will, I won’t just break your arm.”

When the other guys want to dash froward to attack them, Monroe lets out a deep growl.

Sean wipes the dust of his pants, smiling coolly. “If you want to file a complaint, you may do so,” Sean smirks, his eyes glinting. “This precinct is under my control. I happily await you coming to the station. Might just make sure you never leave it again.”

~~~

The whole _incident_ didn’t take more than fifteen minutes. Sean opens the door of his car, taking place behind the wheel. He hands Nick his jacket and bag. “Sorry it took longer than expected.”

Nick shakes his head. He looks tired. Not the kind of tired he faces after long hours at work, rather the one that makes him look drained and sad. “Did you meet any of the others?” he asks nervously.

It pains Sean to see him like that. To know he thinks that their friends would think less of him in case they knew. He wishes he could just hug Nick and hold him close, and tell him everything is going to be alright. Sean blinks at his own thoughts. Huh, where did that come from? If he hugged Nick on the spot, Nick would probably think he was nuts.  It would look like he was taking advantage of him too. “Just Monroe,” he answers.

Nick throws him a careful glance. “Did you tell him?”

“No,” Sean answers honestly. “But I believe he figured it out on his own. He didn’t ask any questions though.”

Nick sighs deeply. “Probably my scent lingering in the room when I ran out of the bar.”

“Your scent wasn’t the problem,” Sean mutters. “I didn’t have my emotions under control. Monroe caught on pretty fast.”

Nick throws him a surprised glance, but doesn’t say anything. Instead Sean has the feeling he looks a bit… happy almost. Sean shakes the feeling off instantly. His thoughts are going down a dangerous trail again, better avoid them.

He starts the car, noting how Nick’s head drops to the side slightly. He is just so close to dropping unconscious any moment. “Hospital first,” Sean mutters under his breath. Nick’s silence and lack of opposition to his words make Sean drive even faster than he intended to anyways.

At the hospital he has to wait a full hour, anxiously so, for the doctor finally approaching him. He doesn’t quite understand why he feels so nervous, so worried. It’s Nick, he will be alright, he is strong… still the thought of someone trying to force himself on Nick enrages him.

To his relief though the doctor tells him that Nick is well enough to go home, although the drug did mess with his mind and reflexes, but the effects will subside by itself. The usual precaution and medication against any aftermath like a headache or Nick feeling sick should be enough. Sleep, rest, take it easy. Someone should be there for him. It’s only later that Sean realizes he didn’t even question the fact that said someone is going to be him.

~~~

Sean has wrapped a towel over a bag with ice-cubes, while pressing it against Nick’s temples. There is a bruise forming right below his eye. Nick winces but allows Sean to continue his ministrations. “Did he ruin my pretty face?” Nick asks. In any other moment Sean might have called him out for being sassy, but this time Nick’s words lack any heat. He just sounds tired.

Sean decides to indulge him a bit. “The good thing is that nothing can ruin your face,” he says nonchalantly, wondering slight why it is so simple for him to say something like that.

Nick blushes slightly, but his words seemed to have raises his spirits a bit. In the hospital the nurse has patched up Nick well enough. Sean doesn’t want to pry too much or touch Nick in places he doesn’t want to be touched, but judging from the band-aids around his shoulder and from the care she put into the scars around Nick’s neck and wrists, she really did a proper job.

Sean notes how Nick is wavering slightly and decides it’s about time to make him settle down for tonight. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable,” he muses. “Sofa?”

Nick nods tiredly, allowing Sean to lead him to the living room. “And here I am,” Nick mutters tiredly when Sean helps him settle on his huge couch. “Back at your mercy. I could have slept at may place too… you know… don’t need a babysitter…” he blinks tiredly. “You don’t look convinced.”

Sean doesn’t deem that worth an answer, instead he places a glass with water and the pills Nick is supposed to take in front of him. “Can I trust you to take these while I am preparing tea for you.”

Nick makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. It’s more drowsy than anything else. “Sure,” he slurs.

“Well, maybe I can’t.” He frowns, ignoring Nick’s half-hearted complaints, blabbing something alongside the words busybody, bossy and dictator. He is definitely going to inquire further about the latter once they got over this safe and sane. It takes a few minutes of Sean encouraging and helping Nick to drink a few sips of water and take his pills. Nick seems to be exhausted. “Good job,” Sean praises him. Once again he can’t help the alpha inside him, the other part of his being, a part he thought he had perfectly under control. Until tonight when he hunted down Jim. And now… when all he wants is to protect this hurt omega. He has to fight all his senses not to pull him into a protective hug. “Soup,” he manages to rasp out, trying to focus. “I will make you some soup.”

Where is your control, Sean? It seems he can’t keep his alpha in check.

“Feeling sick,” Nick mutters.

“I know, but the doctor said you need something in your system. It will get better.” Sean expects Nick to argue further, but when he doesn’t, it concerns Sean to no end. He takes a closer look at Nick again, noting how his eyes are heavy-lidded, and how he looks… defeated.

Sean sighs slightly, stepping closer and kneeling down to face his friend. “It’s going to be alright,” he says softly.

“I know,” Nick mutters. “I know. Still...”

Sean reaches out his hand, squeezing his shoulder a bit. “You can stay as long as you want to. You know that, don’t you?”

Nick smiles slightly. “Beneath all the stoic and stern attitude there might be an even bigger marshmallow than Monroe.”

Sean raises his eyebrows. “Careful,” he warns, half amused, half irritated. “Just be glad you are lying down sick or I would kick your pretty butt.”

“Hm,” Nick hums tiredly while snuggling into the pillow. “You find my butt pretty?”

For a moment Sean remains speechless. He has just said these few words to tease Nick, and maybe give him a slight warning not to push it too far, but he never expected Nick to pick on this exact part of the phrase. The drugs definitely made him let his guard down.

Nick doesn’t say anything further, it doesn’t even seem to have dawned on him what he just said, so Sean decides not to tease him further. Nick is sick, and he probably should take every word he says with a grain of salt. Soup first, he decides. Nick seems to be half asleep, probably a good timing to prepare something for him to eat.

Sean still has a few leftovers from last week. A simple chicken soup base. He puts some extra vegetables in it, and lets it cook for a little longer. He assumes chewing will be quite difficult for Nick now which is why he keeps it simple and easy to eat. He just wants him to get something with nutritional value in his body.

When he returns to the living room, he notes how Nick stirs slightly. “You were gone,” he stutters.

“I am sorry,” Sean puts the plate down on the couch table before approaching Nick, helping him into a sitting position. “The soup, remember?”

Nick nods, but Sean figures he probably didn’t even process his words. “Can you eat a bit?”

Nick shakes his head.

“It’s only soup,” Sean urges. “Plain soup. We’ll go slowly, okay?”

Carefully and very slowly Nick manages to take a few sips. Occasionally it looks like he is about to throw up, his breath going heavier. A few minutes later though it subsides, and he takes another spoon full of soup. Sean notices contently that the phases in which Nick stops and heaves are getting less frequent. After he has emptied half the bowl, Nick shakes his head though. “Full,” he says tiredly.

Sean checks him with a scrutinizing gaze, noticing how he looks less pale. He nods contently. “We are leaving the rest for later,” he says. “Come, lie down for now and sleep for real. Nauseous?”

Nick shakes his head.

“Headache?”

“Much better.”

“Good.” Sean waits for Nick to stretch down on his sofa, before tucking him into a blanket and making sure he feels warm and comfortable.

“Are you staying?” Nick asks quietly, his eyes barely open. Sean can hear the plea out of his words, and the slight fear of being alone.

“Yes, suits me pretty well that I came home earlier than expected. I think I will read a book or watch some TV, in case it doesn’t bother you.”

Nick shakes his head. “I like it if it isn’t too silent.”

Sean smiles.

“Your have pretty eyes,” Nick suddenly mumbles drowsily. He seems to be completely out if it. It’s probably the medication he had to take.“Like green moss still covered in morning dew.”

“Alright,” Sean says, amusement clearly winning over. To his surprise he also feels slightly… pleased by Nick’s words. He touches Nick’s arm in a soothing gesture. He needs to get a good amount of sleep. “Thank you.”

“’r welcome.”

~~~

It’s two documentations about pandas in Australia and one about birds in Russia later that Nick stirs for real now. He shivers. “I am cold,” he mutters. “Shit, Sean, sorry... I...”

Sean switches the TV off, taking control of the situation immediately. “I got you.” He takes an additional blanket and swiftly throws it over Nick’s shivering body. “Hang in there. I will be back in a minute.”

Admittedly it takes him more than a minute, but he is fast, and soon he has prepared a whole pot with tea for Nick, and a hot water bottle. When he returns, Nick – although still buried beneath the thick blankets – is still shivering. The hot water bottle seems to help momentarily, before he continues shaking. “God, Sean, make it stop,” Nick groans, despite the discomfort he sounds way more like the usual Nick than his drugged and medicated version earlier that night. The way he calls out to Sean though is unusual, yet touches Sean in an unknown way. It’s the latter which makes Sean sit down at the edge of the sofa and voicing something he never thought he would: “Nick.” He carefully touches Nick’s arm. “Look at me.” When he has Nick’s attention, he nods in approval. “Listen, I will try to make you feel warmer. In case I cross any boundaries now, or in case you feel uncomfortable in anyway, tell me and I will stop instantly. Did you understand?”

Nick nods.

“Words, detective, give me I verbal answer.”

“I understand,” Nick heaves out.

Sean nods. Here goes nothing, he thinks, while he takes off his sweater and shirt. Either way he is going to traumatize Nick further or he will indeed help him. Nick’s eyes widen for a moment, but when he doesn’t voice any concerns, Sean takes it as the invitation he needed and slips under the blanket. He pulls Nick into his arms.

Nick groans before burying his head in Sean’s shoulder. “You are warm,” he breaths out. “Don’t move.”

“I won’t move,” Sean soothes him.

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t.”

~~~

The next morning Nick feels good, surprisingly so. He thought he would need more time to recover, was scared that the drugs had pulled him down too much – like the last time. But the drug he received apparently was the “usual” stuff. The fact that it’s indeed usual makes him feel sick to his stomach. He figures he was neglectful. Not of his own health, but of those other omegas’, who are not as strong as he is, who are not Grimms or have other superpowers, who don’t have a few strong alpha friends ready to go to hell for and with them.

His body is not the problem, he figures when he steps out of Sean’s shower and slips into the clothes Sean prepared for him. They are way too large, obviously, Sean has long limbs. But weirdly enough his over-sized sweater feels comforting. And it smells like Sean.

Nick sighs. Here he goes again.

His body is not the problem, his mind is. Jim hurt him, there are still bruises left where he hit him, but he hurt his mind more than his body. And in a way it made Nick realize that Monroe was right. His past relationship still keeps pulling him down, it makes him do reckless things, get himself into danger on purpose. His feelings for Sean might not be the problem, it’s rather his past hurt feelings.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee pulls Nick out of his difficult thoughts. The fact that Sean is preparing breakfast for him raises his mood instantly. It’s stupid, he knows, but still, he can’t help but feeling happy.

While he walks towards the living room, he realizes once more that Sean’s house is the neatest place he ever encountered. Back then when he lived with Sean he was trying really hard not to make any mess, because boy, Sean likes it tidy. Nick wonders what Sean would think if he put his elvis-bear-charm on one of his shelves. He got this from a Vegas-trip with Hank, and they both won one of these ridiculous yet kinda cute stuffed toys.

Nick shakes his head. Why is he thinking about moving in with Sean now? He shakes his thoughts off once more and accepts the cup with coffee Sean offers him. They smile at each other for a moment, and while it should be awkward… it isn’t.

Nick winces slightly when he sits down on one of the bar chairs. His muscles are so tensed. “God, I think I need to make an appointment with Joel.”

Sean nods his approval. “I am glad you decided that by yourself.”

“Would have pulled the superior-card on me otherwise?” Nick asks, amused.

“I think I would have tried the friend-card first,” Sean admits with surprising openness.

Nick looks at his coffee for a while, wondering how he should ask what’s been lying heavily on his mind since he woke up in Sean’s arm this morning. “Hey Sean...”

“Hm?”

“Did I do or say anything weird yesterday?” Nick asks, dreading the answer already.

“You weren’t acting weirder than usually,” Sean teases.

Nick rolls his eyes. “Come on...”

“You were drugged, Nick, so of course you said the one or other funny thing, but honestly you didn’t talk much at all, which was by far more worrying than anything else.” For a moment Sean’s face lights up by a warm smile curling around his lips. It’s a rare sight, and for a moment Nick’s heart doesn’t know if it should skip a beat or beat frantically. “And even if you did say something weird, it wouldn’t matter.”

His words make Nick smile as well. “Thank you for being there when I needed you,” he says honestly.

Sean makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. Of course he does. A few years ago Nick would have found it annoying, but now he finds it kinda endearing. He notes though how Sean’s glance lingers on him longer than usual. His gaze scrutinizing. “Is there something wrong?” Nick dares to answer.

“Grimm powers indeed,” Sean states. “Gladly he didn’t ruin your pretty face.” Nick feels speechless for a moment, flushing slightly even. Sean’s lips tug into a devilish smirk. “Oh, your words not mine~”

Nick is torn between feeling embarrassed or annoyed. He settles for a gruffly. “You said I didn’t say anything weird.”

“You didn’t,” Sean repeats.

Nick frowns, glaring at him.

“The pretty face part wasn’t weird,” Sean reassures him. “Still,” he smirks. “Hilarious.”

Nick gives in with a sigh. Eye to eye with Sean’s teasing he can’t win. Also far away in his mind he notes that Sean called him pretty. It has to mean something, doesn’t it? “Why do these things always happen to me though?” Nick asks with another sigh. “It seems like I almost attract all kind of weird dudes. Maybe it’s me, you know? Maybe something is wrong with me?”

Sean frowns. “Alright, we are going to establish a new rule. No self-loathing!”

“How do you wanna control that?” Nick pouts.

“As long as you are here, I can.”

“You are giving me the as-long-as-you-live-under-my-roof talk?” Nick asks with a careful grin.

“Add an as-long-as-you-work-for-me to it, and you have pretty much gotten it right.” Sean takes a sip from his coffee, and when Nick looks at him, ready to complain, he just raises his eyebrows. “Anything you want to say?”

Nick flushes slightly under his scrutinizing gaze. “No, Sir,” he mutters begrudgingly.

“Fine. I assume you are hungry?” Sean asks in a matter-of-fact tone. It’s obvious it isn’t really a question. He obviously wants Nick to eat something. Typical alpha in his care mode. It’s almost a bit sweet, but Nick doesn’t want to go down without a fight.

“I am not hungry”

Sean ignores him in the most nonchalant way ever. “Great. Just pick a place we can order something from.”

Nick can only look at him dumbfounded. “Yes, Sir,” he stutters.

Sean’s lips tug slightly, it almost looks like he is suppressing a smile. For a moment Nick is contemplating if he should act up a little more or not, but then to his surprise Sean leaves for his study, saying he needs to make a few calls. It leaves Nick with literally nothing else to do than… well… choose a restaurant.

He wonders when and how Sean got so good at handling his attitude. And why. Sean shouldn’t even bother, but weirdly… he does. He does put a lot more effort into making Nick feel safe and protected than anyone else. Sure, Nick is an omega, and it’s in Sean’s nature as an alpha to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. But he was there for him the whole night, drove him to the hospital, probably gave Jim an earful of his opinion, took him home, held him when he felt cold. It makes Nick feel happy, but also confused.

They order something from a Thai restaurant later on, mainly because Nick took mercy on Sean… or rather because he didn’t want Sean to deem him ungrateful. And a brat. Well, Sean probably thinks he is a brat anyways, but he doesn’t want to seem like he doesn’t appreciate his help.

“What are you pondering over again?” Sean’s voice reaches him all of a sudden.

Right, he forgot he was around… “Things,” Nick mutters.

“Now if that’s not a concise answer,” Sean heaves a sigh.

Nick stays silent for a while. “We should work out again,” he points out. “Didn’t do that in a while.”

“That’s what you were thinking about?” Sean asks, he looks slightly confused.

Nick tilts his head. “No, but nevertheless I have been thinking it would be nice to be active again. And no one pushes me like you do.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Sean agrees. “In fact I am in for a little challenge anyways. Next week maybe?”

“I assume you won’t let me train today?” Nick asks.

When Sean pulls his eyebrows up, Nick smiles slightly. “And how about a walk? It’s sunny and warm, and I feel like catching some fresh air.”

“Hm,” Sean hums. “Well, nothing I can say against that.”

Later Nick thinks it was the perfect Saturday they spent together. Despite what led him to staying at Sean’s place, it was still such a chilled day. They took a long walk, and Nick realized that Sean was unusually talkative. He is not one for small-talk usually, but it seems like he doesn’t mind… well… chatting with Nick.

Sometimes it even felt like he was indulging Nick a bit. And in a few moments he caught Sean looking at him for a little longer than it would be necessary. It makes Nick’s heart jump a little faster.

Well, back to usual again.

~~~

Nick takes a sip from his tea, letting out a deep sigh of comfort when the warmth floods his body. It’s still so cold outside.

“It’s good to see you,” Joel states. “Well, letting aside the fact that you are probably not here for any joyful reasons, but it’s still good to see you.”

Nick nods thoughtfully. “I know what you mean.”

He has arrived at Joel’s practice half an hour ago, as always first fighting the eerie feeling of having to talk to a therapist. But now that he feels comfortable again, he figures he can’t waste anymore time of Joel’s schedule. “I don’t know how to start,” he mutters.

Joel eyes him thoughtfully before he points at Nick’s arm. “How about you start with these?” he asks in worry. “The marks around your wrist...”

Joel knows him well, Nick figures. After all the time he spent here with him, talking about his abduction, about his fear of alphas and his hatred against his own omega side… Joel knows how to deal with him. So, Nick decides to get it over with and tell him what happened. He starts with the incident when he and Hank were on observation, tells him about how mad Sean was, the situation in the bar, Jim and being drugged again.

When he has finished, he lets out a deep sigh. He feels drained after telling him everything, but it also feels like some weight was lifted off his shoulder.

Joel stays quiet for a while, just stirring in his coffee. Then however he inquires about a part of the story Nick thought he wouldn’t even catch on. “Sean, huh?” Joel asks.

Nick flushes slightly. “What about him?”

“He was very… omnipresent in your story now,” his therapist muses.

“Yes, obviously, he… he was around for most of the time. A, a main-protagonist if you want to,” Nick hurries to explain.

Joel tilts his head. “How was arguing with him?”

“Sorry?” Nick blinks.

“You said, right after you and Hank returned, you had to face him, and he was angry.” Joel puts his cup aside. “How did you feel in that moment?”

Nick looks down at his fingers. “Awful”

“Because an alpha was mad at you?”

Nick shakes his head. “I, I didn’t even think about it that way,” he explains.

“What made you feel so awful then?” Joel inquires further.

“I didn’t want him to be mad at me,” Nick explains quietly.

Joel looks at him insistently. “Mad?”

Nick lick his lips nervously. “Disappointed,” he finally admits. “It felt awful that he was disappointed in me.”

“And when he came to you the same evening to check on you?” Joel asks. “How did you feel then?”

“I, I was surprised,” Nick admits. “But happy.”

“And when he helped you after your battle with Jim?” Joel wants to know. “How did you feel when you woke up and realized he was there? That an alpha was with you?”

Nick flushes. “I didn’t even question it.”

“That an alpha was around?”

“No,” Nick feels a little surprised at the revelation. “That he was around. I, I didn’t even question it. I didn’t want anyone else around. Just him.”

“Just him,” Joel repeats.

“Just him.”

“You are scared he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings,” Joel concludes.

Nick nods. “I am terrified.”

Joel looks at him thoughtfully. “What makes you feel so terrified, Nick?”

For a moment Nick stays quiet, recalling the words Monroe said to him on their night out. About Juliette, and how their relationship ended… on very bad terms. “My last relationship,” he admits. “It… didn’t end well. Actually, all about it was not really good.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Joel asks while taking a sip from his tea.

No, Nick doesn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time he really wants to move on. “I think I have to,” he admits.

~~~

His talk with Joel did help in a way. And didn’t in another. As always he makes Nick realize what he is truly battling, but on the other hand he also helps Nick understand that the solution to his problems is not a simple one.

Nick sighs, parking his car in front of his favorite pizzeria. He decided he will grab something on the way for him and Hank. It’s right around lunch when he will be in the precinct, and he knows Hank is going to be hungry. Really, that guy is better than any watch.

It’s when he leaves the pizzeria again, about to get into his car again, when his eyes catch the figure of a young man. He is sporting a dark-blue jacket, and his arm is kept in a sling. For a moment their eyes meet. It’s just a second in which Nick feels the blood in his veins freeze. The feeling of dread and fear suddenly returning to him with full force. He has done well pushing these memories aside, but seeing Jim again is like reliving that moment in the storage room. At least he isn’t drugged anymore.

Right, he isn’t drugged anymore.

And he is not helpless, not a helpless, pitiful omega.

Nick frowns. Right. Maybe that’s the perfect moment to give this human trash a piece of his opinion. “Hey!” Nick closes the door of his car again, taking a step towards Jim.

Nick isn’t sure what he expected. Insults maybe. Denial. I was just drunk. The usual. What he didn’t expect though is the dude looking at him in mere horror and panic. “No,” Jim blurts out. “I am sorry. Don’t hurt me. Don’t tell him.”

To say Nick feels confused would be the understatement of the century. He can only blink in confusion and watch how Jim turns around and hurries away, dropping over his own feet while doing so. He falls to the ground, some things dropping out of his bag. He scrambles over the ground, grabbing everything hastily, before he gets up. A last dreadful gaze towards Nick before he is suddenly gone.

The whole way back to the precinct Nick goes over that encounter over and over again. And then the incident at the bar. When he was outside, and Sean helped him calm down, and drove him to the hospital. He gathered his stuff beforehand and-

Nick’s not quite sure if he should feel amused now, irritated or slightly pleased. When he puts the pizza on his table and approaches Sean’s office, he is feeling a mixture out of all three feelings, leaning mostly towards the first though… and if he is being honest, also towards the latter.

“Do you know what happened just now?” he asks without further introduction, while closing the door behind him.

Sean raises his gaze from his documents. He raises one of his eyebrows in slight irritation. “How can I possibly tell what happened when I wasn’t around?”

Nick suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at Sean’s words. He really doesn’t want to get scolded by his superior again though. And judging by Sean’s demeanor he seems to be kinda moody right now. Nick decides to lay it out open. “I met Jim and wanted to kick his butt, but once he saw me, he turned around and ran.”

Sean furrows his brows. “Is there an underlying question to your story, or was that all?”

Nick ignores the tone in his voice. Sean sounds like he isn’t brooking any argument, yet Nick isn’t scared. Seems like he became immune to Sean’s steely glare. When Sean keeps looking at him, he shifts around though. Well, maybe not entirely immune. “Anything I should know?”

Sean leans back in his chair, with one hand skimming through some folders, with the other holding a cup of coffee. His gaze doesn’t give anything way, he has his perfect stoic wall up again. “Jim? Why should I even remotely bother with a lowlife like him?”

“Oh is that so?” Nick asks innocently.

“Is there anything else you would like to discuss, detective?”

Nick shakes his head. Before he leaves Sean’s office though, he rolls with his eyes. “So dramatic, like I am a damsel in distress” he mutters. He can’t help a smile though. “But nevertheless, thank you.” He turns around with a grin. “Did you break his arm?”

Sean doesn’t answer but Nick could swear he saw a sudden flash of satisfaction in his eyes.

“Are you giving me the silent treatment?” Nick asks innocently when Sean doesn’t answer.

Sean frowns. “Let me guess, you were the type of child that just had to touch the hot plate, am I right?”

Nick chuckles. “Do you want to have pizza with me and Hank?”

To his joy Sean sighs slightly, his walls obviously crumbling again. “You are really good at that,” he mutters.

“Good at what?” Nick asks in honest surprise.

Sean sighs again. “Pizza you said? Did you get a classic tomato-cheese pizza?”

“Yes,” Nick smiles slightly. “I wouldn’t have dared to ask you otherwise. I also got you some salad. Tomato salad. I know you have a weak spot for it.”

“A weak spot...” Sean mutters.

“Yes, or am I wrong? You, you always prepare salad for us.”

“How did you know I would agree to having lunch with you?” Sean inquires. There is no reproach in his voice, he doesn’t sound annoyed or teasing, he just sounds honestly interested.

Nick swallows slightly, hoping his face won’t give it all away to Sean. “I, I didn’t. I just took my chance.” He pauses. “Was my effort in vain?”

“No, but find a place no one else will see me eat at. There is no way I am going to have pizza in front of anyone else but you and Griffin.”

“Actually,” Nick frowns. “I can’t remember you eating in front of us at all. Except for the annual Christmas party.”

“What can I say,” Sean shrugs. “I have an image to keep.”

Nick shakes his head thoughtfully. “Must be hard to be Sean Renard.” For a moment he feels horrified for having it said out loud, but to his surprise Sean doesn’t scold him for it. Instead he just shrugs.

“You have no idea.”

~~~

It’s day 29 of his desk duty month, so basically everything’s back to normal on Monday. Just that it isn’t. Nick hasn’t argued with Sean about having to stay in the office. He knows he could have, he knows after the whole omega-got-almost-raped incident Sean would have cut his detention, as Nick calls it, short. He would have done it begrudgingly, but Nick knows Sean would have let him have his way. Somehow Sean always lets Nick have his way. But Nick didn’t ask him anything alike. He decided for once to be all mature about it, but apparently it made Sean worry even more.

Sean treats him differently. Probably because he sees him as a friend. Nick knows it. He does, yet he can’t help his heart betraying him whenever Sean smiles at him, looks at him, or shows him a side he doesn’t show to anyone else.

He doesn’t want to ruin it.

But...

They can’t continue like that. He is back on field soon, and he can’t allow another mistake to risk his or worse, Hank’s life. Or maybe Monroe’s. Next time there might even be Sean around, and what if he would be in danger because Nick can’t focus?

Nick puts the folder of his newest case aside. He has already prepared it for Monday, then he logs off and closes his laptop. There is hardly anyone around anymore. Nick’s gaze lingers at Sean’s office for a moment. He is still here, he figures, as always.

Nick’s not thinking anything, really. There is no plan, he doesn’t even need to gather his courage beforehand. He just finds himself walking towards his captain’s office, knocking and entering it after Sean invites him to.

“Nick?” Sean looks up, his gaze wandering towards his clock. “You are still here? I thought I told you to go home early today? You have been working endlessly on the last case.”

He sounds slightly exasperate but not irritated. Nick figures he is looking at him, scanning Nick from head to toe, before he stands up from his chair. “Nick,” Sean says earnestly. “Are you alright?”

He has that deep voice. It draws Nick in, always, but now that he is so awfully close, it makes it even harder to focus.

“I,” Nick licks his lips nervously. “I am sorry.”

Sean furrows his eyebrows. He looks thoughtful, slightly appalled. “What did you do, Nick?”

Nick shrugs. “I like you.”

Sean stares at him, dumbfounded. That’s rare. “Sorry?”

“I like you,” Nick repeats, surprised by his sudden spout of confidence. “I don’t want to endanger Hank’s life again, so I thought it’s.. well...” He pauses. “I, I am so sorry for burdening you with it. I, I just want to tell you, because otherwise I won’t be able to move on.”

Sean just keeps looking at him, he can almost see how the words slowly settle in. How realization dawns. He is not sure what to make of Sean’s expression now, he looks surprised, slightly shocked, thoughtful… and… Nick tears his gaze away. He wants to stop over-analyzing everything Sean does.

“Sean, I, I just want us to remain friends,” Nick begs. Begging is ugly, but this is the only thing that really matters to him. “Please let us stay friends. I, I don’t want you to think little of me.”

“I would never think little of you,” Sean says quietly.

Nick heaves out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he says with a smile, before carefully retreating. He can sense Sean’s gaze when he grabs his bag and leaves. It hurts, but he somehow feels free.

~~~

When his doorbell rings, all Nick thinks is that he is in no mood for guests. He just wants to be alone and ponder about what happened at work, and how he should face Sean from now one. But unfortunately the ringing doesn’t stop. So he opens the door begrudgingly.

His heart stops beating for a moment. Literally. He swears it does. “Sean?” he stutters.

Sean looks less confused now, and more irritated. “You really dropped a bomb on me, you know? Right at work on top of that. And than you just left without giving me a chance to digest your words.”

“I am sorry,” Nick mutters, confused about how to react.

Sean shows him a plastic bag. “Here, I brought food. Let me in?”

Nick nods, dumbfounded, stepping aside to allow Sean in. When he follows Sean to his living room he battles all kind of emotions. He feels nervous out of obvious reasons, relieved that Sean still seems to want to talk to him, and slightly hopeful, because… Why is he here?

When Nick peeks into the bag absent-mindedly, he feels even more confused. It’s from Nick’s favorite pizza place. Normally when he grabs food for himself and his friends, Sean included, he always buys some tomato salad. Sean seems to like it in particular. But today… “There is no salad in it,” Nick mutters.

Sean throws him a glance. “No, because guess what, tomato salad is _not_ my weakness. I don’t even particularly like it.”

Nick stares at him. “I always bought you one.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

Sean looks at Nick thoughtfully. “I didn’t.”

For a while Nick just keeps looking at him, before he puts the bag aside and takes a courageous step closer. “What’s your weakness then?” he dares to ask.

Sean doesn’t answer anything, instead he looks at Nick for a moment. A long one. Doesn’t qualify as a moment anymore. Then he takes a step closer. He is so close Nick can hear him breath. “Alright,” Sean takes a deep breath. He clenches his fingers for a moment before reaching out his hands. “May I?”

After all the things he went through, it touches Nick’s heart even more that Sean asks for consent before he approaches him. He smiles warmly and nods his consent, closing his eyes when he feels Sean’s hands touching his face. “I can’t believe I bought tomato salad for you and you just ate it to indulge me,” he mutters quietly.

“Well, it could have been worse,” Sean sounds amused. He pauses. “There is just one thing, Nick,” he states, he sounds far more serious now than he did before.

“And what’s that?”

“Just to set this straight, this here… whatever we make out of it, it will not influence our work, we will not take our relationship to work.”

At this point Nick is ready to promise everything. Sure, no arguments or drama at work. He got it. Really. Absolutely. He grabs Sean by his collar and pulls him down into a kiss.

“Another thing though detective,” Sean mutters against his lips.

“Hm?” Nick hums.

“Dictator huh?”

Nick blinks. “Pardon me?”

“You called me dictator when you crashed at my place after our night out,” Sean explains, his tone is even, dangerously so. “More than once. Anything you would like to elaborate? Anything your alpha should know?”

Nick blinks up at him innocently. “What should I say… What comes around, goes around, I guess?”

“Sometimes I would really like to put you over my knee,” Sean mutters.

“Well, if you ask nice enough,” Nick answers with a smirk. “Maybe I will let you.”

Sean raises his eyebrow. “Careful. You don’t know what you are suggesting.”

“But I do,” Nick smirks. “Remember?” He grins. “The kid that touched the hot plate. That’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this turned out longer than expected. XD And way more dramatic (thank you Nick XD), but then in the previous story Nick was abducted and hurt quite badly, so in a way he is still on the road to recovery, but not fully there yet.   
> By the way I have tried to incorporate a few A/B/O dynamics, but as Nick and Sean only got together in the end, there isn't much about said topic. If I ever happen to write a part 3 there might be more ;-)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! ♥ I hope you all in enjoyed it :-)


End file.
